DE 40 36 314 C2, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes canister vacuum cleaners having a floor nozzle connected to a suction hose and a suction wand, and with holding means on the housing and on the suction wand or the base unit, which holding means interact to hold the wand to the housing in a parked position after completion of the vacuuming operation.
The Assignee of the present invention manufactures and sells a canister vacuum cleaner under the model number S5311, for example, which is provided with three holding devices (see “Miele Bodenpflege-Geräte, Fachhandels-Programm, Stand: 1. Oktober 2009” [Miele floor care appliance specialist retailer's catalogue of Oct. 1, 2009] pages 17/18 and 32/33). In the rear portion of the housing, there is provided a first holding device which, when the vacuum cleaner is in its operating position (standing on its wheels), receives a latching element provided on a floor nozzle coupled to the vacuum cleaner via a suction hose and a suction wand. This holding device is intended for short breaks during vacuuming. Two additional holding devices are provided on the sides of the housing to receive the floor nozzle when the vacuum cleaner is in a storage position (standing on the rear side of the housing). This is the position in which the vacuum cleaner is often stored after use.